Ain't Love the Sweetest Thing?
by Primi-tan
Summary: 50 Sentence challenge for the Livejournal community 1sentence. KiddxFemale!Chrona. Rated for implications of sexytimes.
1. Alpha

_**Author's Notes:**_ Out of boredom, a desire to procrastinate, and a need to be inspired, I took on the 50 Sentences Challenge on LJ for KiddxChrona. I haven't touched this pairing in a while, so I may or may not be a little rusty. Written while listening to a whole bunch of U2 songs. Thanks for reading! ^^

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater. The series rightfully belong to Atsushi Okubo. Plot belongs to me.

_**Reminders:**_ Welcome to the theater that is my mind. While in the theater, we ask that you please refrain from the following: No smoking, no believing, no noise, no killing, and absolutely **NO** detection. This is _**"Ain't Love the Sweetest Thing?"**_. Enjoy it with us.

XXXXXX

Ain't Love the Sweetest Thing?

By:

Primi-tan

XXXXXX

**_**50 Sentences: Theme Set Alpha**_**

**__#01 – Comfort**

He came to her cell when she at last defeated her mother, bringing with him tissues and in the mindset to make sure Chrona realized that the horrible Snake Witch did not deserve her daughter's grief.

**#02 – Kiss**

The first time they kissed she wasn't ready, the second time caught Kidd off guard; the third time was successful for both of them, yet Kidd insisted on another five kisses from Chrona for symmetry.

**#03 – Soft**

Her skin was soft for such a skinny person.

**#04 – Pain**

Over their lives, they both were burdened with their own demons, and would always somehow find consolation in each other.

**#05 – Potatoes**

For the longest time, they couldn't figure out Chrona's gender, so they just dubbed the poor child a potato.

**#06 - Rain**

Kidd always hated rain for the asymmetry of sound it created, but grew to love it a while after he saw her sitting on the balcony, watching the fresh water falling from the sky.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Chocolates seemed like too cliche a gift for someone as simple as Chrona, until the Shinigami caught her staring longingly at a display of truffles.

**#08 – Happiness**

_"Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own"_, and Kidd couldn't agree more to those words.

**#09 – Telephone**

"B-But I don't know how to with having a cell phone..."

**#10 – Ears**

It was through a bit of experimenting did Chrona discover that he was sensitive around the ears.

**#11 – Name**

His was kinda awkward to say when they were fooling around in his bedroom, since it made Chrona feel oddly like a pedophile.

**#12 – Sensual**

His kisses and bites to her neck are a bit clumsy and painful, occasionally, but Chrona can't get away from his grip as he sends the most lovely and pleasant shivers up her spine.

**#13 – Death**

That's what he was, but she still cared about him him, flaws and all.

**#14 – Sex**

Their first time is as awkward and rushed as most people's are, yet waking up naked and rather messed up beside him was the best thing that had happened to her.

**#15 – Touch**

She could feel a warm hand touch her shoulder in a gentle manner, and opens her eyes to see him smiling softly at her.

**#16 – Weakness**

Her foot is the most ticklish, and Kidd realized that with an evil smile.

**#17 – Tears**

She doesn't know how to deal with Kidd's, despite him always cheering up Chrona, crying when he breaks down over the state of a painting having the slightest bit of crookedness in his angle.

**#18 – Speed**

He secretly enjoys going 88 miles per hour on his skateboard high in the sky.

**#19 – Wind**

The Shinigami would like to see the girl grow her hair out, partially for the ease of being able to cut it symmetrically, and partially wanting to see it sway in the breeze.

**#20 – Freedom**

Her mother was dead at last; she was free to rampage.

**#21 – Life**

Chrona was given one when she was accepted into Shibusen.

**#22 – Jealously**

Kidd was about ready to murder the asymmetrical bastards when he saw the group of boys staring at his girlfriend's backside.

**#23 – Hands**

He holds hers whenever they walk together, and sometimes wonders why love isn't as simple as a man meeting a woman.

**#24 – Taste**

Chrona had a taste that Kidd couldn't name – it was just her own taste.

**#25 – Devotion**

When Kidd does something, he puts in his all, including when loving someone.

**#26 – Forever**

Kidd would live forever, watching his friends die from battles or time.

**#27 – Blood**

"My blood is black."

**#28 – Sickness**

She catches a cold due to that chilly cell-like room she always sleeps in, and Kidd goes overboard trying to make her feel better.

**#29 – Melody**

Chrona didn't know any good songs, until he bought her two iPods for symmetry.

**#30 – Star**

One night, he takes her out onto the balcony and shows her all the constellations they can see.

**#31 – Home**

Shibusen was the first place she could actually call home.

**#32 – Confusion**

Pretty much describes the situation regarding Chrona's gender.

**#33 – Fear**

Chrona's was pretty much the entire outside world, and his was anything that wasn't symmetrical.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

That was, until she discovered that he was actually afraid of thunderstorms for the different sounds of the two noises, and didn't know how to deal with him clinging to her until the rain and noise passed.

**#35 – Bonds**

Chrona always thought marriage was a strange thing between human beings, 'cause wasn't loving each other enough a reason to bind people together?

**#36 – Market**

When Kidd volunteers to help Chrona get out and about during her first few weeks in Shibusen, he takes her to buy fruit from the market, and they stay for hours searching for a perfectly symmetrical fruit.

**#37 – Technology**

Another thing Chrona doesn't know how to deal with.

**#38 – Gift**

"For you: a perfectly symmetrical set of chocolates."

**#39 – Smile**

Chrona's smiles were the rarest things on earth.

**#40 – Innocence**

He can't answer properly when she asks him what 'copulating' means.

**#41 – Completion**

They are pieces that don't fit together, but still, they try.

**#42 – Clouds**

"That one looks like the number 8!"

**#43 – Sky**

It's endless blue sometimes made Chrona dizzy.

**#44 – Heaven**

She wondered if a person who'd killed as many people as she had would be granted access to heaven.

**#45 – Hell**

"It's inside your head."

**# 46 – Sun**

They all said Kidd's eyes were the color of the sun, but Chrona thought it was just plain yellow; it quickly became her favorite color.

**#47 – Moon**

The moon bled the night she killed all those people in the church.

**#48 - Waves**

Kidd scrambles up in a panic and races to the water when an unexpected wave rises up behind her and Tsubaki and comes crashing down on them.

**#49 - Hair**

Despite how long they'd been together, Kidd still had fits about her hair.

**#50 – Supernova**

He wasn't one to use cheesy words when describing his relationship with his girlfriend, but sometimes her smiles and happiness sent a supernova of joy running through him.

XXXXXX

**_Author's notes: _**May be continued since there are other theme sets, but I dunno. Thanks for reading!


	2. Beta

_**Author's Notes:**_ So in my midst of writing spontaneous Soul Eater weirdfics where everyone dies at least once and my anxiety over one particular day of the year known as 10/25/11, I wrote another theme table to calm myself down.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater. The series rightfully belong to Atsushi Okubo. Plot belongs to me.

_**Reminders:**_ Welcome to the theater that is my mind. While in the theater, we ask that you please refrain from the following: No smoking, no believing, no noise, no killing, and absolutely **NO** detection. This is _**"Ain't Love the Sweetest Thing?"**_. Enjoy it with us.

XXXXXX

Ain't Love the Sweetest Thing?

By:

Primi-tan

XXXXXX

_**50 Sentences: Theme Set Beta**_

**#01 – Walking**

Kidd one day finally broke down and had her practice how to walk symmetrically.

**#02 – Waltz**

She couldn't dance, he could, and despite his guidance Chrona still ended up stepping on his foot, a second later being told to step on the other.

**#03 – Wishes**

Their wishes were drastically different from one anothers.

**#04 – Wonder**

That was what was in her eyes when Kidd took her to the Taj Mahal.

**#05 – Worry**

Kidd simply frets too much.

**#06 – Whimsy**

It was a terrible idea to go to an art gallery with Kidd on their first date.

**#07 – Wasteland**

In the wake of her rampage was a desolate plain of black blood and destroyed earth.

**#08 – Whiskey and Rum**

Kidd leaned more towards the former than the latter, since his wife tasted better after drinking it.

**#09 – War**

The time had come for Kidd to fight the Kishin.

**#10 – Weddings**

Need I elaborate on how perfect it ended up being with Kidd's careful planning?

**#11 – Birthdays**

Chrona never found out when her's was, but that never stopped Kidd.

**#12 – Blessing**

Shinigami-sama immediately bestowed his blessings upon her when he found out they were together.

**#13 – Bias**

"WILL YOU TWO STOP TEAMING UP AGAINST ME IN THIS STUPID VIDEO GAME?"

**#14 – Burning**

She burned all over from sickness, but it helped her some that Kidd was by her side.

**#15 – Breathing**

Chrona could barely take in a breath from the way Kidd would kiss her.

**#16 – Breaking**

Her accidentally knocking over a vase due to Ragnarok's influence left him in a coma for a week.

**#17 – Belief**

It was their belief that they'd be OK, for better or for worse.

**#18 – Balloon**

The long ones that could be shaped into various forms were her favorite.

**#19 – Balcony**

That was where Kidd proposed to her.

**#20 – Bane.**

Asymmetry.

**#21 – Quiet**

Chrona always preferred the quiet over noise.

**#22 – Quirks**

He liked perfection, she was slow and hesitant.

**#23 – Question**

"Kidd, where do babies come from?"

**#24 – Quitting**

"Fine, if you two won't play this stupid battlefield game symmetrically, I quit!"

**#25 – Jump**

His favorite trick on his skateboard were always the leaps.

**#26 – Jester**

She was sometimes teased at school.

**#27 – Jousting**

Black*Star's shenanigans with a lance ended with Kidd in the hospital for two days.

**#28 – Jewel**

Chrona never liked jewelry

**#30 – Just**

"You villains have corrupted symmetry and order FOR THE LAST TIME!"

**#31 - Smirk**

A sly smirk as he loomed over her was all that she needed to see to tell that she was going to be sore in the morning.

**#32 – Sorrow**

It was a shared sadness between them that they would live longer than their friends.

**#33 – Stupidity**

Sometimes even she had to shake her head at Kidd's stupidity.

**#34 – Serenade**

Both tried to play instruments one day, and it ended badly.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

Something that Chrona would forever fail at.

**#36 – Sordid**

He oftentimes in battle faced terribly asymmetrical opponents.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

Chrona wasn't sure how to deal with finding Kidd in his room voicing aloud a paper he'd written about why symmetry was so important.

**#38 – Sojourn**

Her brief stay at the mansion turned into a night over when Kidd simply would not stop running his hands along her waist.

**#39 - Share**

And ice cream cone was usually something that was shared between them.

**#40 – Solitary**

She was alone for so long inside her own soul until she met her friends.

**#41 – Nowhere**

"I-I don't know how to deal with being lost out here, Kidd!"

**#42 – Neutral**

Chrona eventually learned how to stay neutral during Kidd's symmetry shenanigans.

**#43 – Nuance**

Their differences were too vast sometimes.

**#44 – Near**

"Just stay close to me, alright?"

**#45 – Natural**

Naturally, he would teach her to beauty of symmetry.

**#46 – Horizon**

He chased her endlessly across the world, and somehow her figure was always within his sight and too far away.

**#47 – Valiant**

She wasn't any of those things, but when the time would come, she would try.

**#48 – Virtuous**

Despite all his strange tendencies and the craziness that followed in his wake, he was still a gentleman to her.

**#49 – Victorious**

Her rise over her mother was her greatest triumph.

**#50 – Defeat**

Her fall and her betrayal always left a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about it.

XXXXXX

_**Author's Notes:**_ Boy I haven't updated anything on FFN in a while. Mostly cause I recently opened up a new LJ account for my fanfiction and have been filling it with drabbles of all kinds.

And I now have a tumblr. Fear me. Mostly I just reblog stuff all day though.


End file.
